The First Day of School
by TheNineTailsBrat
Summary: This will be apart of a prologue to a story that I'm writing at the moment. It will be a Reborn! Naruto crossover fic. Any and all input is welcome! Please!


"But Mommy I don't wanna go to school!"

"Now Naruto, even I had to go to school."

"Really?"Naruto asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Even daddy had to, that's why he's so smart."

"hey Kushina leave me out of this, I don't want to look the bad guy!"

"Minato honey, you're to soft on Naruto." said Kushina with a menacing glare that made Minato's skin crawl. "now get him to school before he's late."

"Alright Naruto, come on, let's go." Minato said taking his son out to his Crown Vic 1982 restored from a retired police car. As he was strapping Naruto into his car seat Kushina came out holding Naruto's baby brother Gaara in her arms waving goodbye.

"Sasuke are you ready for school?" a voice called.

"Yes mom, I'll be down in a minute!" yelled Sasuke. Sasuke bounded down the stairs where some toast and a glass of tomato juice were waiting for him on the table. He quickly drank the tomato juice and ate the toast.

"Sasuke slow down you're going to choke!"

"Oh just let him go, He's just excited about his first day of school Mikoto, Right Sasuke?"

"Yes dad." Said Sasuke

"Well Fugaku, since you have that meeting today and seem so adamant about our son choking on his breakfast why don't you drive the boys to school today?" Mikoto grinned evilly knowing that she just forced her husband into doing something he really didn't like doing.

"All right, fine." He moaned setting his newspaper down on the table. "Sasuke go get your brother."

"Okay!" He got up scooting his chair away from the table running back upstairs. "HEY ITACHI C'MON DAD'S DRIVING US TO SCHOOL!"

Itachi opened his door and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Okay Sasuke let's go."

They came back downstairs and found that their father was nowhere in sight,

"He's waiting in the garage boys, have fun at school." Mikoto said placing a kiss on either boys foreheads and shooing them off to the garage.

"Sakura dear get up!"

Immediately she shot out of bed. "Okay Aunty Shizune I'm up!" yelled Sakura. Sakura proceeeded to get ready. When she was finished she looked in the mirror making sure she was perfect for a certain blonde haired blue eyed friend. Seeing that she was perfect she went downstairs to the kitchen where her Breakfast was waiting.

"Good morning Uncle Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked up from his paper."Oh good morning Sakura."

"Kakashi make sure that she eats her breakfast and gets to school on time. I have to get to the hospital for my shift." yelled Shizune from the front door.

"Bye Shizune!"

"Bye Auntie!"

They heard the door close.

"Okay kiddo hurry up you don't want to be late for your first day of school do you?"

She ravenously ate her breakfast in response to his question and when he noticed she was done he picked her up and got in his silver Camaro.

As Minato pulled up to The Growing Leaf Preschool he noticed the already parked Camaro and BMW, so he just pulled up to the curb and got out. He went around and opened the door for Naruto who had unstrapped himself like he always did. Naruto joyfully leapt out of the car. Minato shut the door after him and followed his son. He quickly noticed that Naruto didn't notice that they were being watched by every parent, he cursed knowing it was because of how high his status was. He glanced at his watch and almost died. If he didn't secretly own the preschool Kushina would have killed him for making Naruto late. "C'mon Naruto hurry inside." He said as they approached the doors to the building.

He approached the counter where his niece Karin was seated.

"Hello Uncle Minato, do you want me to get you out of trouble with Aunt Kushi?" she asked.

"Yes please, and uh.. where would Naruto's classroom be?" he asked.

"Down the hallway and to the left, you'll see your business partners," she threw up air quotes around business partners, "are waiting for you."

"Thank you Karin."

As they walked down the hallway Minato felt a tug on his pants, he looked down.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"I'm scared..."

"Don't be. Look there's Sasuke and Sakura waiting for you." He pointed at Sasuke and Sakura who were calling and waving for Naruto. He ran to them and they went into the classroom. Minato looked up at Kakashi and Fugaku.

"Gentlemen, shall we leave and get to business?"


End file.
